


stay with me (just like this)

by Anonymous



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, F/F, a quick one, soft 2yoo for the soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: She knows reading is Yubin's safe place, but on some days, Yoohyeon recognises the green monster that dwells deep in her heart, rearing its ugly head, begging to ask -but am I not your safe place too?
Relationships: Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Yubin | Dami
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53
Collections: Anonymous





	stay with me (just like this)

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

Yubin lets out a hum in reply, eyes still trained onto the book in her hands. Yoohyeon almost rolls her eyes. Typical Yubin, always walking and reading, even when they're together, her nose is always buried into some kind of book.

"Yubin," she tries again, nudging her arm this time. Yubin lets out a soft grunt, but she doesn't make any indication that she's actually listening.

Yoohyeon tries not to let the coil in her chest tighten. She knows how engrossed Yubin can get into her reading. Ever since they were little children - from the first time they met, Yubin has always been a book lover.

(She still remembers the story her mother tells her, how five year old Yubin was reading a book during one of their kindergarten classes, and shy five year old Yoohyeon had slowly slumped next to her, and asked what she was reading.

Yubin seemed surprised that a kid her age was actually talking to her, but shy Yoohyeon was just as equally bad at making friends.

But somehow, they clicked, and the rest was history.)

But...she gets it. Today was a rough day for both of them. The pile of endless exams loom over them like a heavy burden, and they're both teens, almost turning into adults, exhausted with what the world throws at them everyday.

(Sometimes, Yoohyeon really doesn't know how to cope with the thought that one day the routine life she knows like the back of her hand now will one day vanish, and it'll be like being born all over again, when she'll be an adult one day.)

But she's known Yubin long enough to know how she copes. Her safe place is through books, and Yoohyeon understands that. Sometimes Yubin drowns out the world around her when she reads, because she needs an escape, to just have a moment of respite.

And she gets it.

She gets her, just as much as Yubin gets her.

"Yubin?" she tries once more, and realises her voice comes out more croaky than she intends for it to be.

"What?" she finally replies, a little too curtly, as if she's tired of her too, and Yoohyeon almost recoils at her tone.

The question that had been dancing on the tip of her tongue withers and dies, and she swallows it back down. "No, nothing. Nevermind."

Yubin doesn't respond, and turns a page.

She knows reading is Yubin's safe place, but on some days, Yoohyeon recognises the green monster that dwells deep in her heart, rearing its ugly head, begging to ask - _but am I not your safe place too?_

Her eyes train down onto the floor, counting each crack she passes in the pavement.

One.

Two.

Three.

She counts, and counts, watching the cracks mold and blend together. Almost like paint. The afternoon autumn breeze sends a chill down her spine as she raises her eyes to the orange sky, seeing the sun almost molten like against the dripping reds and yellows. Like she's in the desert.

And then, she realises that Yubin isn't next to her anymore.

A coldness slides into her stomach, and sits there.

She stops walking. Had Yubin walked ahead and left her? Her eyes dart around the street she's in, only to see that the neighbourhood apartment buildings almost seem to be melting away, almost like she's in a painting herself. Melting away with the paint.

And then, she sees Yubin's dark silhouette appear. Far, far down the end of the street, right infront of the setting sun.

Yoohyeon calls out to her, laughing slightly as she does. Yubin isn't the type to play pranks on her, not to this degree. Yoohyeon feels almost hazy. Yubin knows when not to cross the line - she knows Yoohyeon doesn't like being left alone.

She begins running, but Yubin's dark silhouette still seems so far away.

Or is her that can't seem to get closer?

She looks down, and her chest tightens. Her feet are moving, but she's not getting closer. She looks back up, Yubin's silhouette is farther away now, an expressionless empty shell of the girl, grasping further and further out of her reach.

"Yubin," she tries, but her voice comes out mute - as if her voice has been stolen. Her throat constricts painfully. _Don't go. Please._

The orange sky has turned into an angry ruby red, and the black clouds rumble in her ears, rattling her heart.

Yubin's silhouette has almost disappeared into the molten horizon, and Yoohyeon feels herself sinking, further and further down, until she can only see darkness pool her vision.

She watches as Yubin finally disappears into the horizon, not even sparing her one final glance, and darkness finally clouds her vision.

_Please don't leave me._

"Yoohyeon?"

She opens her eyes with a jolt.

She registers the sound of birds chirping in the distance, her head on some kind of soft pillow - and the first thing she sees when her vision comes to is Yubin. Lying right across from her, barely nose to nose. They're in Yubin's room, judging from the mountains of stuffed panda toys surrounding them.

She's still in her school uniform, and Yoohyeon is sure she must be in hers still as well.

"Are you awake?"

Yubin's brows are furrowed, and her warm eyes carry a silent worry in them, and the first thing Yoohyeon does is throw her arms around her small waist.

"Yubin," she inhales her scent shakily, and buries her nose into her chest, the comforting scent of jasmine and newly washed laundry comfort her hammering heart.

She's still here, Yoohyeon has to silently remind her hammering heart - she didn't leave.

"Dummy," she hears Yubin say softly, fingertips gently thread through her hair, gently massaging her scalp, and Yoohyeon has to sigh softly. "I told you it was a bad idea to take a nap after school."

"I know," Yoohyeon's voice comes out muffled, and perhaps a little stubborn too. "I was tired."

Birds chirp again, and Yubin stops massaging, now letting her arm rest around Yoohyeon's waist. Her voice comes out hoarse. "Another nightmare?"

Yoohyeon closes her eyes, and buries herself further into her. "They've gotten worse."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Yubin shifts herself again, pulling Yoohyeon closer to her. "I'm not going anywhere so, rest a little bit more. I think the stress is taking a toll on you."

Yoohyeon's eyes shoot open, ready to protest that she really doesn't have to go that far, and that they should start their homework like they were supposed to. "Yubin--"

But Yubin senses it already, cutting her off gently. "We'll start homework in fifteen minutes. But no more than that. Yeah?"

Yoohyeon pauses, and then a tired smile makes way on her lips. Yubin claims she's aloof and nonchalant, but she does care - and really, Yoohyeon never goes a day without loving Yubin harder.

She hums, and lets exhaustion and Yubin's comforting scent lull her back in.

"Okay, no more than fifteen," she repeats softly.

(No more than fifteen turns into thirty, and after arguing with sleepy Yubin that the homework isn't due until another week, the girl gives in, and Yoohyeon ends up sleeping in her embrace for the whole night.

And this time, she doesn't wake up from another nightmare, instead, to sleepy Yubin who kisses her back to sleep once more.)

**Author's Note:**

> happy spoopy month, thanks for reading! <3


End file.
